Hand In Hand
by Sapphire Drizzle
Summary: On one chilly, yet beautiful night, a certain, young alchemist cannot seem to fall asleep. His mechanic knows this and gives him company. Inspired by the songs "Don't Let Me Fall" and "Dangerous and Sweet" by Lenka. EdWin
1. Don't Let Me Fall

**A/N: Hey! What's happenin'? I decided to write a story for these two, for now a oneshot.**

**It seems songfics are now being banned from here, but I'm only using a tiny snippet of the song, not all of the lyrics, as that is illegal. (You can look up the song yourself if your interested). Still, if you happen to have a problem with this usage, PM me about it before reporting, and I will address your issue.**

**Also, I know absolutely nothing about the history of alchemy, so anything written about in here is made up by me and my odd brain. xD Hope it doesn't seem _too_ hard to believe. (Tell me if Ed or Winry seem OOC, too).**

**Now, that that's out of the way, go ahead and read already! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Underneath the moon, underneath the stars_

_Here's a little heart f__or you_

_Up above the world, up above it all_

_Here's a hand to h__old unto_

_"Don't Let Me Fall"__ by Lenka (Kripac)_

* * *

Ed couldn't fall asleep that one night at the Rockbell's house, and had crept out of his room, into the backyard. It was a nice, clear night outside, and he lay there admiring the stars and the moon. The weather was not cold, but a bit chilly, so he had quickly shrugged on his red cloak.

The backyard door opened, and a young blonde girl stood in the doorway holding two mugs. She had seen that Ed had not fallen asleep yet, and was a bit surprised considering how often he slept, even during the day. She herself, had to work on some automail for a customer, and so decided to take a break.

So Winry had made two cups of hot chocolate, one for her and one for him.

Stepping outside, she walked toward him lying in the grass, and said in a soft voice, "Hey."

Ed looked up and saw gentle blue eyes. He quirked an eyebrow at her and responded with a "Hey," as well. She smiled, still standing.

"Couldn't fall asleep?"

"Nah, got a lot on my mind... You?"

Winry shrugged.

"I still have work to do."

"Hm." He nodded, turning back to the stars. That was when Winry offered one of the mugs to him, leaning down. At first, a curious glimmer entered his golden eyes as he sat up and reached out his hand, but then he hesitated. Ed wrinkled his nose.

"It's not milk, is it?"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "No, just some hot chocolate. Sometimes it helps me relax, so I thought maybe you wanted some too?"

That look of disgust vanished from his face as quickly as it had appeared and he couldn't help but grin at her, raising his eyebrows. Ed accepted it, sipping the tasty drink, as she too sat down in the grass beside him.

The two drank their hot chocolate in silence, looking up at the sky. It wasn't an awkward silence, no, but rather... a peaceful one. Ed felt a pleasurable tingling feeling as the hot chocolate traveled down his throat.

It wasn't long before they both had finished their drinks, and then lied back down into the soft patch of grass beneath them. Winry closed her eyes, and breathed in the fresh air, relaxing. She tried to clear her mind, which had trouble getting rid of the stress of working overtime, when a voice interrupted her. "Hey, Win?"

She opened her eyes.

"You know those stars up there?" asked Ed, unaware of the questionable look she gave him. "That group there is called the 'Dragon Claw'. It's an alchemical constellation."

Laughing, Winry rolling her eyes. "You're such a geek..."

Ed sat up, throwing her a heated glare. "Shut up, Gearhead!"

This only caused the blonde to laugh some more. Finally though, she hushed and said in a quiet, but genuine voice, "Okay, sorry, sorry. Why is it called that?"

After glaring at her a little more, and letting out a deep sigh of forgiveness, Ed lied down again, his mind circling with thoughts.

"Well, that's because it mostly depicts the claw. See? The heads waaay over there, but its foot is closer." The golden-haired alchemist made gestures with his hand as he pointed up to the sky.

"I kinds see what you mean..." Winry murmured, squinting her eyes. She raised her hand up too, and swerved it to the left.

"I'm pretty sure that one is called, 'Moon Alchemist'," she said. "It was one of the first constellations ever named."

Giving her both a curious and suspicious look, Ed questioned her remark. "How would you know? You're not into alchemy..."

Shrugging, she replied, "It was when we were kids. After you two began learning about alchemy, you never told me about any of the things you were doing. Always keeping secrets. So, once, I decided to snatch a book from Al, but it turns out it was an alchemical constellation book he was reading for fun. Though I couldn't make sense of anything that was written there, I do remember one fact."

"The 'Moon Alchemist'..." Ed repeated, slightly surprised that Winry would remember such a vague fact from her childhood, let alone have any interest at all in alchemy. She was always making fun of him for it, after all.

"Uh-huh. I read in the book that it was named after a legend. Centuries ago. That this alchemist could control the tides with his own self being..."

"But turns out, that all was just a bunch of crap," declared Ed, shaking his head. Winry raised an eyebrow and looked at the defiant boy beside her.

"What makes you say that?" she asked, the side of her mouth curling up into an amused half-smile. He glanced at her.

"Didn't it say so?"

"Oh, yes, _Edward_. The book said, and I quote, _'it was just a bunch of crap'_."

Ed scowled at her sarcasm. "Well, _Winry_, it just so happens, he was a fraud trying to gain attention by claiming he could 'control the tides'." He made air quotes around said legend. "But in actuality, he wasn't even an alchemist. The moon's gravitational pull was actually moving the tides, not some idiot with an unmistakable God complex..."

As he explained this to her, he couldn't help but be reminded of Mustang in the last context. Ha. Idiot with a God complex.

Classic Ed.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Wow...Well that was a waste of time. I thought I had _finally_ learned something interesting about alchemy..." Winry teased.

When he didn't reply, the girl noticed that he had had his eyes closed, and was breathing peacefully, too quietly to be asleep, but soft enough to indicate he was listening. She liked seeing this rare bit of tranquility in him, the way his lips were curved into the slightest smile, the way his chest rose with each breath, and the way the moonlight seemed to reflect the feelings she felt.

"...Ed? How did you know he was a fraud? Did your Teacher tell you, or something?" Winry finally asked, genuinely curious. As soon as she saw his golden eyes shoot open, the peaceful aura around them disappearing, she was almost sorry that she had even uttered the words.

Ed hesitated, processing the question. He then sighed, refusing to meet his friend's eyes. "Before Hohenheim... left us," he started, grimacing at his father's name. "Him, Al, and I used to sit outside, and he told us about 'star pictures' in the sky... Heh, I was so gullible. Didn't think I guy like him would just walk out on us like that..."

Winry watched her best friend's expression carefully. He appeared to be putting up an indifferent front as he said that last sentence. But, behind the mask he wore, Winry knew he was hurting, trying to forgive his father, and knowing that he simply couldn't.

So she apologized for Hohenheim.

"I'm sorry."

Finally meeting her eyes, Ed saw a mixture of both grief and compassion in her pretty blue eyes.

He turned away.

"Don't be."

Another silence entered the atmosphere, and this one was slightly uncomfortable.

"Maybe we should head on inside. I still have a lot of work to do," the blonde mechanic remarked, breaking the rather tense air. "Plus, you're not getting any taller out here..." Winry added.

Ed glared at her. _"DON'T CALL ME SHORT!"_

She laughed, good-naturedly. "Come on, let's go."

Winry held out her hand.

Normally, Ed wouldn't have bothered as he would simply ignore her and stand up on his own... but tonight...

Her fingers and palm looked soft and warm in the silver glow of the moon and the stars, as did the gleam in her ocean blue eyes, always swimming with emotions he could never hope to fully understand.

And so, he took it, holding on gently at first, inwardly admiring the feeling of her smooth, ivory skin. Of course he would _never_ tell her that, but even thinking about it made his cheeks flame up.

But as Winry seemed to involuntarily tighten her grasp on his hand, he immediately did the same, knowing her fingers would eventually unclasp from his when he managed to stand up.

Still...

For once, he hadn't wanted to let go.


	2. Dangerous and Sweet

**A/N: I added a second chapter because I wanted to. ^^ It's a bit random, but I hope you like it. (Not as well-written as the first, but, eh. Lol)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA nor do I own any of the songs written by Lenka.**

* * *

_I should put on my armor_

_The next time I see you so I won't be harmed_

_But I know I can shoot my own arrows_

_I'm sorry I hurt you_

_I know that like me you can be_

_Oversensitive_

_"Dangerous and Sweet" by Lenka (Kripac)_

...***...

Neither one of them had meant it, but it happened nonetheless.

A fight.

The two stormed out of the room, each in their own direction, and slammed the doors shut behind them.

...***...

A tall suit of armor was reading in their room, as he had nothing else to do, and as a certain fiery golden-haired alchemist rushed into the room, he raised his helmet and watched him with glowing red eyes.

"Brother, what happened?" Al asked, worriedly. "I heard yelling."

"It... it was nothing, Al..." Ed brushed him off, collapsing on his bed. With his automail arm in repairs, Ed raised his flesh one, and glared at it, golden eyes swimming with thoughts.

A tinny, hollow, sigh escaped his younger brother's metal body.

"Let me guess. You and Winry had a fight?"

When Ed didn't answer, Al stood up and sat down in front of him, his armor clanking as he did so.

"Brother, you really need to learn to control your anger better! She was only trying to help. ...Maybe you should apologize."

"What? _Apologize?" _hissed Ed, his head shooting up from the pillow. Scoffing, he rolled his eyes, falling back again. "Yeah right..."

"Fine, do whatever you want, Ed, but just remember," Al said, exasperated. "Though actions speak louder than words... Words can do damage too."

And with that he left the room. Ed slumped deeper into the bed.

_Ehhh... What is wrong with me? Why did I say things like that?_

_What if she hates me now?_

_Gah, Al's right. I should... I should probably do something about it..._

_But what? What am I supposed to say? 'I'm sorry'? Would she forgive me?_

Sighing, he eventually forced himself to stand up, his guilty conscience getting the better of him, and slowly walked to the door.

...***...

Pinako was in the young mechanic's room, as she was just borrowing some blueprints needed for a certain automail design. When she heard her granddaughter come in, the old woman took out her pipe, shuffling around the papers.

"Winry," was all she said, as the girl then rambled off on her own.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, er, everything's fine, Granny. No need to worry. Just getting some bolts. Heh, heh..." she laughed nervously, sitting down on her bed and grabbing a can of screws. Her blue eyes, clouded with thoughts, glared at the can in her hands.

Smoke encircled the old woman's head.

"You and Ed have an argument." It was not a question, but a statement. Her round glasses of hid her eyes, but Winry knew that they were filled with knowingness.

She nodded, unable to hide such an obvious fact from Pinako. "Sorry if you heard it all..."

"Don't say it to me. Tell that to the shrimp," Pinako said, watching her granddaughter expectantly.

"_Apologize to Ed?"_

"I know how it sounds... But it'll help ease the guilt you're feeling."

And with that she left the room. Winry slumped into the bed.

_Guilt? Ha! I'm not feeling any..._

Understanding, she sat back up again.

_...How did she know?_

_Argh, I'm so stupid! I really need to think of what I'm gonna say before I say it!_

_But..._

_Will he understand?_

_Or will he hate me?_

Shoving away any and all negative thoughts, Winry put down the can of screws and she stood up, turning the handle of the door.

...***...

As it pushed open, blue eyes met golden ones. Ed was already standing there, as if prepared to knock. He looked down, and hid his hand.

"I, uh..." he started.

"Wait, Ed!" interrupted Winry, pulling him into the hall. She looked at him with those stinging blue eyes, that made Ed want to punch the sucker that had almost made her cry. In this case, _himself._

"I just wanted to say... I'm sorry. For saying those things to you. I didn't mean to make you angry, I was trying to help, but... things just slipped. Gah, I'm such an idiot!"

"No, no, it's not your fault!" Ed quickly intervened. "_I _shouldn't have said all that! You didn't do anything, I promise! I'm the idiot. I let my emotions take control of me, and then the random outbursts start. I, I called you all those things, but I didn't mean any of them! You know how I am. I just can't keep my mouth shut..."

He went on and on about everything he did, while, slowly, Winry's surprised face transitioned to a soft one.

_He just wants to put all the blame on himself, huh?_

_So he _can_ be sweet._

A tiny smile graced her lips, and as he continued to rant on about himself, her heartbeat raced.

Leaning in to his face, Winry planted the smallest kiss on his cheek. That certainly quieted him.

For a moment, Winry simply smiled at him, as if lost in a dreamy trance. But then after realizing what she had done, her mouth fell open, and a deep hue of pink traveled up her face. Quickly turning away, the flustered blonde avoided his eyes, and fiddled with her hair, her back to him.

"I, uh... C-Come on. Granny and Al are downstairs making dinner. We should probably help," she mumbled, already stepping downstairs.

At first Ed's legs refused to move. He was as red as it could get, and the most shocked expression was plastered across his face.

_She... she kissed me..._

But after a moment, he just shook his head, the red slowly disappearing, and lightly touched his cheek.

_She kissed me._

A secretive, yet somewhat giddy smile appeared on his lips, one he would never, ever, _ever..._ tell _anyone_ about. Not even his own brother, whom he loved dearly.

Ed followed her down the stairs, smelling the delicious aroma of the cooking stew. Perfect timing.

...***...


End file.
